Tsundere Darling
by chimoshii
Summary: they are nothing but teenagers with hormonal surges but how do they feed their curiosity while at the same time maintaining the love that kept them together? they rediscover each other, from Sakura's S&M fetishes to Sasuke's liking to ribbons. SasuSaku AU


**Tsundere Darling**

01 : one curious girl

* * *

><p>Her hold of his hand got tighter and tighter with every step.<p>

_Badump…_

_Badump…_

She can now hear nothing but her own heartbeat. The noise of this busy street that annoyed her a while ago disappeared. They now entered the door, heartbeats erratic as if they sprinted their way on that building.

Her knees started to tremble upon the sight of people looking at them. She looked up to him. Tan skin with raven-black locks and equally sinister black eyes. He looked at her. Her green jade eyes met his black orbs. She then placed herself behind him.

He started to walk.

She started to walk, hiding herself with his well-built body. His cold gaze with the people who stress at them will surely shield her from…embarrassment. He started to talk to the lady in the reception area. She just looked down and placed her shades properly as she noticed the lady glance at her.

xxx

Sakura had fought well for the past 2 years of her college years. She had a liking to Sasuke the very first year of her college days. He was just a stick boy who had a chicken-ass hair. He was cold. He was strong…superior to any guys on her college department…and most of all, he seems to have a liking to beautiful "common" girls.

They hardly even talk at first. Then she decided to go for him. Once Haruno Sakura locked the missile into a target, there's no escaping her.

xxx

"There's no escaping me darling." She hissed. She looked up to him. He looked nervous. Being the super almighty Uchiha that he is, it is a first to her to see him this nervous.

The elevator stopped at the sixth floor of the building and they made their way to the center room of the hallway.

"620." Sasuke said in a low voice as he swiped the card key. The door opened. "Sakura…" He called. Sakura is still in a daze while scanning the room with her eyes. The room had a queen-size bed with white sheets, a closet, a bathroom, a television, end tables on both sides of the bed and the dark room is lit by two red lights on each sides.

_Badump…_

She can't believe they're here.

"Sakura." Sasuke called her for the nth time.

"H-Hai?" She answered. Voice wavering, knees trembling. Sasuke locked the door and pushed her on the bed. "Sa-Sasuke…" she's panting. She's starting to feel hot with the sight of Sasuke's handsome face near hers and with the red dim lights around…and with this bed…

…this bed.

…on a love hotel.

xxx

_2 days ago…_

_Sakura sits quietly on her bed while reading a magazine._

"_77. What's a sexy article of clothing to wear while doing the deed?..." _Sakura had been reading this issue of Icha Icha Paradise ~Love Edition~. A magazine that is...well, not for kids. Since she's some kind of a teenager with her hormones uncontrollably unstable, she started to have a thing for magazines giving sex tips and trivia.

She's one curious teenage girl.

"_stilettos?" _ she flashed a naughty grin. She's 18 years old now. And in no time, she'll be turning 19. Will she let her first year on her adult life go to waste by letting it pass by without doing anything exciting?

She's decided. After reading 5 issues of this magazine, she's getting hot for the real action. "I hope Sasuke's not that too conservative."

They've been kissing and petting and necking for the past 7 months that they're together—that's all they've done. They're normal teenager…but what's not normal is that they're not even in a formal relationship. She plans on being in a steady relationship with him two days from now. They agreed to meet up and have a date but no specific plans yet.

She grabbed her mobile phone and texted Sasuke.

"hey honey, I think I got some plans on the 26th :D "

"what plan?"

"let's go shopping at Konoha central district."

"shopping?" He replied. She giggled. She knows Sasuke hates her shopping habits. Like going around the mall for hours and having a hard time to choose from two items that are the same but different in color, overspending money and having him carry her on their way home.

":)"

"what's that evil smile?"

"you'll love it this time :)"

"I doubt it."

"I think Ino and Shikamaru had done the deed." She grinned as she typed the next words. "Don't you think we should also give it a try? :)"

xxx

Sasuke started to kiss her. He's an expert kisser. Every kiss leaves a burning sensation on her lips…it makes her body hot…and makes her crave for more.

He then kissed her neck. A soft moan escaped her. _Oh God. _He nibbled her earlobe and moaned with excitement as he felt her back arching towards him. With no other words he opened the buttons of her blouse revealing her bra.

He didn't touch it yet. As what he had watched from tons of ecchi materials he has at home (yes, he do watch those kind of things. His brother Itachi will be laughing at him if he doesn't…bringing up the idea that he's gay.)

He kissed her passionately, their tongues met and explored each other's mouth her hands caressed his back as well as his hands feeling and exploring her thighs that are still covered with jeans.

He can feel it. The passion and lust, if you can call it, that had been lingering inside him will be unleashed. It was surprising to discover that the girl that he loves has her wild side too…wilder that he could have ever imagine.

There are nights when he couldn't sleep, thinking how wonderful the feeling will be if he'll be doing this with her for the first time. Anyway, he's still a virgin…so as his girlfriend to be.

He thrust his tongue deeply into her mouth.

She moaned.

He grunted. His member is throbbing.

She can't control herself.

He can't control himself.

Kiss.

...

...

Kiss.

...

Moan.

...

Moan.

...

"aah..." She gasped for air.

This...is every teenage boy's dream.

This…is every teenage girl's dream….

…

…

…and fear.

What about virginity? What about teenage pregnancy?

None of those matters to her now.

His body is crushing her tiny frame on the bed. He's on top of her…

Hot.

Passionate kisses.

And she can feel that he's really aroused.

…

That arouses her as well.

To have this smexy guy in front of you—I mean on top of you, pinning you with passionate kisses and all…who wouldn't be hot inside?

"Sa..kura…" he said in between kisses. Then he moved his head away and stared at her..then to her body. "I have been noticing those…"

"?" Sakura looked at him puzzled.

He looked away shyly. "You know it's every guy's weakness…those full breasts…" he then started to place his hand on her right breast. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Stop!" Sakura hissed terrified.

Sasuke was startled. "What?"

"Err… I've got to pee."

SILENCE.

"…"

"…?"

"Okay."

She rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. Panting, she looked at the mirror. She touched her breasts and sighed.

She pulled the paddings inside her brassier. "Full…breasts." She looked annoyed while staring herself in the mirror. "Sasuke will be disappointed to see these mini melons on my chest." She then flushed the paddings on the toilet.

"**HAHAH! I knew it Haruno, you're scared shitless that Sasuke will find that…booblets of yours!" **inner Sakura yelled.

"Who the hell is scared shitless?" She yelled mentally. Sasuke will still find me alluring even if I don't have big boobs!

"**go and prove it!"**

She opened the door and saw Sasuke watching porn on the television. It's a girl with huge breasts doing things with his partner's member using her…boobies. She won't be able to do that, with her small-sized breasts like that, it won't even be held like that.

Sasuke looked at her.

"Let's do that honey." He said pointing at the television.

Sakura threw the shampoo bottle to Sasuke "SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEW COW TITS!" she yelled and locked herself in the bathroom.

First attempt to womanhood = FAILED.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **my first rated M fanfic. And no, I never thought I would be writing something like this . but after some DRASTIC, MIND-BLOWING thinking. I think I should do this or I'll have sleepless nights forever for not writing a fanfic using this plot o. don't worry, it's comedy/romance/ecchi. And...lemons. O_O?

Anyway for the next chapter:

_Sakura is not going to give up, as what the icha icha magazine author Mr. J said: "If you lack the size, then make up with your performance." With the " 100 sex questions answered" article, a pair of newly bought lingerie set and some H films Sakura downloaded, will she be able to do it?_


End file.
